


看，风

by allinhole



Category: TV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 安在天 - Freeform, 暗算, 黄依依
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Summary: 黑化有。到目前为止是个坑。





	看，风

**Author's Note:**

> 黑化有。  
> 到目前为止是个坑。

01

后来，安在天经常想起，他离开苏联前，安德罗找他谈，他点上烟，安德罗对他说的第一句话。

“现在决定不走还来得及。”

他从来就不认为，安德罗对他说这话是真诚的。这种判断和安德罗的人品无关，和我自己的性情有关。他这么想。  
安在天走时带走了小雨的骨灰。他有充分的理由，不去在乎，如果克格勃已经因为他而找过安德罗，那么当他全身而退，安德罗会遇上什么事。  
安在天只是不在乎。因为我并没有全身而退，我的最爱死在了这里。  
同时，他带走了安德罗在这三年又九十天里教给他的一切。智慧，还有狡黠，还有某种和书生气的无奈非常相似的无奈。  
而这很公平。你得到你想要的，知识、技术、专家。你付出你愿意付出的，勤勉、性情、妻子。你占了便宜，因为谁都渴慕专家，但没人老想着觊觎你的妻子。但你也别觉得你真占了多大便宜，别人也得到了他想要的，一场露水结盟，比方说。  
安在天在踏上回乡的火车前，回头望一眼这个国度。他幻想着，安德罗也在他的办公室，遥望着自己。不要恨我。盟约腐坏瓦解，不是我的错。这就好像，车祸，不是你的错。  
他不恨这个国度。火车发动了，他只是想回家，如水回到水，自火坑中。

老友说他晒黑了、比早前更年轻了、升官了。铁伯伯拥抱他后，偷偷往他的外套上擦一擦眼泪。  
然后跟他说，你要去完成一个不可能的任务。  
安在天无法控制自己，回忆了一下阿炳。他坚信，铁伯伯的眼泪和小雨没有任何关系，而和阿炳有关。  
和小雨有关的，倒是这个任务。  
我们这种人，我们的悲哀不是悲哀，它是动力、热忱，唯独不是悲哀。  
我们的任务也不是任务，是一种接近于游戏的东西：你知道你一定会赢，尽管过程极尽艰难——但你毫无道理地，认为你就是会赢。你输了、你死了，你还有同志、你还有后代小同志，他们都是你的化身、你的延续。长久看来，你赢了。  
只不过这一次，时间紧迫，也许等不急什么后代小同志了。你要立刻，马上，破译这部密码。它是谁制造的？它的特征如何？它的弱点如何？去何处找它的天敌？  
快！  
安在天悠悠想起，安德罗常在休息时跟他说斯金斯的事。说，这个女人呀，要不是她太迷恋足球，她还会有更大的成就。要不是迷恋足球，她的才华还能奉献给祖国和全人类解放的事业。要不是迷恋足球，唉。  
当时安在天就在心里补充，她就会更爱你一点吗？如果她不迷恋足球。  
有时他跟小雨说这些，小雨就笑，这老毛子可真是。  
真是什么呢？  
女数学家因一杯下午茶和一场足球赛，被培养成一个坚定的恨国主义者。在安德罗口中，那是个漂亮的女人。  
男数学家因一个外国留学生和他死因可疑的妻子，被克格勃盯上。安德罗一见小雨就恭维，美丽的女士、温柔的女士、纯洁的女士。  
小雨只是微笑，宛如一位真正纯洁的女士。  
这老毛子，唉。

安在天回过神时，发现宾馆二楼房间的窗户外有一棵树。稍有脚力的人，借着树枝就能进这间房间。杀死他。

02

黄依依看着纸上解了一半的题。听到自己的冷笑。  
可真难得，杨小刚，这么漂亮的男人，竟好意思拾人牙慧。她想。然后她又想，我有资格看不上他吗？说到底，在这种题面前，谁会不一见钟情呢？谁会不在同一个地方跌倒两次和呢？

这不是黄依依第一次见到这道题。严格说来，这是第三次。第一次它出现，她还在美国。那时她还年轻，远没有今天那么确定，自己究竟有几分的美丽、几分的聪明。  
所以那天她出门前，先细细地往十指上涂了指甲油，殷红。当时她用的是自己的本名，姓朱。再用殷红的十指，练最后一遍算盘。  
祖传的。用来练习手速的题，把2开12次方。然后你能够得到全宇宙共通的语言——不是数学，白痴才会认为，全宇宙的通行语是数学。  
是音乐。如果你懂如何将2开12次分，你解开的谜，会是一阵最为飘渺、最为普遍的声音。世上第一个解开这谜的人也姓朱，是个明朝人。黄依依有个傲慢的外公，在发疯之前总是说，我是世界上最聪明的人的后代，我是他唯一的继承人，他的宝藏全在我手里。外公发疯之后，却变得非常谦虚，常笑眯眯地夸小外孙女的棋艺。  
然后，她见到了冯·诺伊曼。冯·诺伊曼见到了她的手指，和她的算盘。密斯朱，跟我去上班吧。  
“凭什么呀？”当年的黄依依问。  
冯·诺伊曼看了她一眼，冷冷一笑，转身走了。  
她从这目光中看到了——仇恨。一个男人，对于一个女人，也是一个西方人，对于一个东方人，无端的仇恨。她低头，从自己的红指甲上，看到了这种仇恨的镜像。  
等她重新抬起头，冯·诺伊曼已走回到她面前。  
“取决于你能不能通过面试。”他说。

同一道题，一摸一样。变了面容、变了指甲的颜色、微妙地，甚至变了性别。但黄依依知道，是它。  
她僵在那里。冷彻全身。她能通过面试，而面试之后，才是地狱之旅。在美国，这条旅途残酷。中途不断有人退出，冯·诺伊曼一个也不挽留。对黄依依也是一样。她辞职了，美国人把“辞职”叫做“放弃”。她同时放弃的，还有她的本姓真名。  
后来她回国，国人把她当个宝，不知道她是逃兵。于是她当了第二次逃兵，去苏联玩玩。在苏联，她第二次见到这道题。  
她把卷子撕了，从暖气房间走到冰天雪地，坐在那个研究所的大门外，数着走出来的人，一个，两个，三个。终于，同面试场里的最后一个人走出来。黄依依站起来，活动冻僵的手脚，迎面走上去用刚学会的俄语问那人，你答出来了吗？  
那人说，答出来了。  
黄依依说，那你请我喝一杯伏特加吧。  
那人说，我不和答不出的人喝酒。  
黄依依说，你是个白痴，然后她把解题过程背了一遍。然后，那人高高兴兴地请她喝酒了。  
喝了一杯又一杯，这金发的俊美的异乡人。黄依依从他的金发、金眉、蓝瞳里看到了——爱。一个男人，对于一个女人的爱。一个俄国人，对于一个中国人的爱。  
黄依依离开他的住处前，用了一下他的洗手间，在镜子里看自己。自己的眼里充满仇恨，非常非常地类似于——冯·诺伊曼。  
后来她赢得一个坏名声，“伏尔加的鱼”。这坏名声的始作俑者，则赢得了独属于青年才俊的那种夭亡。现世报，来得快。  
黄依依又回了国，我是第三次当逃兵了，她想。常常思念发疯后慈祥、温柔、可亲可爱的外公。逃避是一种美德，她想。  
虽然，挺无聊的。

黄依依起身，一把抓起那几张纸。  
杨小刚在房间里端坐。  
黄依依把纸扔给他。  
杨小刚笑了，黑眼睛幽深、宁静。  
而黄依依相信，自己的眼睛里的血红，像涂了指甲油。  
“我不会去的。”她说，“你是搞密码的。”  
“你看出来了，说明你就是我要找的人。”他说。  
黄依依感到自己全身都在战栗。同时她记起了每一次的战栗。  
“滚。”  
杨小刚一步向前，拉住她的手臂：“你知道，你是我要的人。”  
黄依依大力甩开他。  
好极，我的祖国，盛产君子。杨小刚举起双手，作投降状。他偏了偏头，目光依然宁静。  
黄依依冲出这扇危险的门。

03

人类最大的毛病在于，出了点事，第一反应是去怪罪别人。反惹一身骚。  
女人最大的毛病在于，还专门怪罪男人。男人最大的毛病在于，还专门怪罪女人。

谢兴国缩起身子地坐着，翘着二郎腿，手里的搪瓷杯散发一点点可怜的热气，迷住他的眼镜。由于视野模糊，他的嘴角有一丝笑意。他的身体不动、脖子不动、头也不动，只有眉毛上方的抬头纹向上抬起加深。他一贯都是这种方式，凝视走进房间的黄依依。  
黄依依说不出哪种感觉更占上风：鄙视，或者愤怒。对他的鄙视与愤怒，或者对自己的鄙视与愤怒。  
“……我要去北京了。”谢兴国道。皱着眉。  
“北京？”  
“你见到食堂的肉了吧？就是那个单位。”  
黄依依想转身就走，或者想吐他一身。她无法决定。  
“……”  
谢兴国站了起来，一步一步向黄依依逼近。眼睛在镜片后闪着危险的光。  
他突然出手，一把抓住黄依依的胳膊，把她弄痛，然后把她拉进房间，另一只手绕过她的身体关上她身后的门。  
他的吻就这样降下来，带着怨毒。  
“不是北京。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说。  
黄依依笑了。她有时担心自己——当她明智时。动物遇到危险时的本能是战、是逃、最不济也是吓呆不动装死。她遇到危险时的本能是失去明智然后大笑。  
谢兴国的双手已经掐上了她的脖子，正在收拢。而她除了笑之外，全部停摆。连痛都不觉得了。  
谢兴国的眼睛已发红。他在黄依依脸上看到了卷子上的第二道题。他的卷子一片空白。因为答案一早就逃遁、隐藏到了黄依依身上。他知道。他看到了。这张漂亮小脸的背面、这个让人迷惑、让人恶心、让人恨不得除之而后快的扭曲表情之后，是她的头脑。她头脑里有答案。但她总是这样那样地笑着，藏着答案。  
有些人就是比你聪明。有些人，她的外公就是数学家，而且也比你聪明。  
有些人就是看一眼便能背出全国列车时刻表。这辆车并不开往北京。  
谢兴国觉得自己哭了。他能掐死黄依依，甚至能出门买把斧子劈开她的脑袋。但他知道，他掏不出第二题的答案。  
去监狱看他的只能是他老婆。她也嫉恨他的智力，就如他嫉恨黄依依的。她会带着他们的儿子。一个儿童，同时，一个双倍的白痴。  
黄依依抬起左手，在谢兴国的后脑抚摸了一下。然后虚弱垂下。  
指尖擦过他的脸颊。  
谢兴国放开了她。  
谢兴国瘫坐在地，竭力仰起脖子、抬起头、调动抬头纹看她。  
“不去那里，未尝不是好事。”黄依依说。  
危险解除，理智回归。她想为自己本性的善良一掬同情之泪。

危险散去之后，人的本能是什么？性欲。  
人类就是这种可悲的存在，越不值得一活时，越接近本能。本能无非两个，存活、繁殖。  
黄依依回到自己的房间。僵坐在桌前，一手搭着桌面，把头埋进胳膊。她的下身在潮湿、痉挛、蠢蠢欲动。好像有过剩的能量、完全不属于她的能量，被封闭在她体内，它们能找到的唯一出口就是她下体的泉眼。  
有时她宁可还像幼年时，动不动流个鼻血。  
身后的房门大开着。谢兴国的老婆闯进来。携带雷霆万钧的大骂。  
黄依依又笑了。如我所料，谢兴国不想去“北京”了、或者去不了“北京”了。然后他向老婆报告这个消息。尤其报告了黄依依在其中的巨大作用。  
要不是我突然介入，他俩那时就打破头了。他俩要是在美国，那时就离婚了。她想。她笑自己。她笑自己的聪明才智，只能用于预测这种事情。  
谢兴国有个好老婆。强健、丰满、拳头里充满了这世上最为稀罕的安全感、尖叫里暗涌着一种钟磬之声。  
落在黄依依肩上、背上、脸上、肚子上的拳头，生产出疼痛，而疼痛打破那层不可见的结界。她身体里过剩的能量争先恐后汹涌出来。  
疼痛，纯然被动，但完全的宣泄，完全的满足。  
要不是她突然介入，我那时绝不会有兴趣跟谢兴国有第二次纠葛。  
“她”打完也宣泄完，以胜利者的姿态扬长而去。黄依依披头散发瘫坐椅上，笑，她很满意。这回她又笑谢兴国。

但不知为什么，杨小刚的面容突然浮现眼前。  
这个人很善良。泼妇当面喊他滚，他只会举起双手打消敌意。这个人很端庄，他不会莫名其妙东笑西笑。

黄依依无法离开自己的身体、从外部观看自己。不然的话，她此时就会发现，笑已从她脸上敛去。

tbc.


End file.
